God of War and the Two Swords
by Necros of Shadow
Summary: When the swords clash at the Lost Cathedral the blast knocked Kratos into the endless conflict of the holy and evil swords.
1. Chapter 1

This is what I think Kratos' story in Soul Calibur 4 would be, since Broken Destiny has no canon Story. Some characters' powers, behaivor, and whatnot may seem OOC but the only Soul Calibur game iv played was the fourth and im planning on Broken Destiny so oh well. I dont own Soul Calibur or God of War. If I owned one id be rich if i owned both i could make a house out of gold....

* * *

Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta, stood on the barren wasteland of the Great War. Gaia, Titan of the Earth, towered over him as lightning laced clouds formed nearby. Kratos' voice boomed.

"Come with me Gaia! Victory awaits!" As Zeus used the Blade of Olympus to banish the Titans Kratos used the power of the Sisters of Fate to save them and transport them to his time. As Kratos himself entered the rift a surge of energy hit him and threw him out of balance.

Kratos woke to wet ground and a splitting headache. Rubbing his head the Spartan looked around. He was in some sort of cavern, statues of serpantine beings surrounded him and the plateform he was on was surrounded by water. Pushing back the pain Kratos checked himself. His Blades of Athena, Golden Fleece, Icarus Wings, and Blade of Olympus were still with him. The Barbarian Hammer and Spear of Destiny were missing though, but Kratos only cared the god killing Blade was with him. The water bubbled as a group of humanoid lizards leapt onto the platform. The leader had fins and held his weapon much better then the others. Roaring Kratos swung his chain blades and sliced off two heads before jumping in the middle of the group. Landing he stabbed a Lizardman on his Athena Blade and swung it on the chain, making a wrecking ball and knocking his enemies down before slamming the blade into a pillar and smashing the lizard's head. A lizard jumped on his back and more piled on. Kratos unleashed his Cronos' Rage and fried the fools. The leader charged him and slashed with his axe. Kratos skipped it along the Fleece and elbowed the lizard in the face. Before he could recover Kratos kicked him in the gut and stabbed the Blades of Athena in him, and pulled upward cutting his face in half.

Glaring at these new enemies Kratos turns and starts to walk away. When he hears a gasp and turns. A girl with ponytails and shoulder blades stood before him, staring at the carnage the Spartan left behind. Her eyes turn to the pale man.

"You..did this"

"I killed those who would kill me."

"Who are you?"

"Who I am is not your concern child. Tell me where I am or walk away!" The girl looked right at him.

"I am Talim. You are in Europe. Are you looking for the swords?"

Before Kratos could ask what she was talking about a gust of wind made Talim, scream in pain. Moving toward him she said.

"The wind sang when I was born, the wind screamed when the swords clashed, but you.....the winds tremble." Before Kratos could stop he she laid a hand on him. Images rushed through her like a gust of wind, words jumbled with the images.

"Destroy my enemies, and my life is yours!"

"Burn this village, burn it to the ground!"

"My wife, my child....ARES!!!"

"I am with you child, and I will not leave you again."

"The Gods will not take her from me again!"

"If I can do this, if I can kill a God...."

"You succeded..."

"The Gods of Olympus have abandoned me."

"Athena! You conspire against me!"

"A choice from the Gods is as useless as the Gods themselves..."

"I am what the Gods have made me!"

"By taking the Blade of Olympus and driving it into Zeus's heart! It contains the power I once held as the God of War!"

"I am so sorry, my love. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I lay down my arms, Zeus!"

"Athena, No!"

"If all of Olympus will deny me my vengance then all of Olympus must die. I have lived in the shadow of the Gods for long enough! The time of the Gods has come to an end!"

"All of Olympus trembles at my name. Zeus is weak, Ares and Athena are dead and I wield the Blade. Together we can destroy the petty Gods!"

The images that followed were no better on her mind. A burning village, ashes becoming skin, a god with a flaming beard, a box in a temple, the man on a throne, gaints, an island, a battle with a god, and a burst of energy that brought this man here. Talim staggered as Kratos passed out from the strain and she soon followed. This man was a monster. The wind itself was afraid.

* * *

Not to bad. might have overdone the quotes. Review the God of War demands it. Also for readers of my other fics i havnt given up im just hitting a major block.


	2. Chapter 2

Talim slowly opened her eyes and sat up with a groan. The pale warrior was still out and showed no sign of moving. Getting to her feet Talim looked around. The only ones here were them and what remained of the Lizardmen. The sheer brutality of the attack scared her. A man with no apparent connection to the evil sword could do this with no regrets? Collection her thoughts she focused on the visions she had. This man was from Greece, a 'Spartan'. He had led armies until he made a pact with Ares, the God of War. It seemed this man had actually killed a god, and became the God of War. The rest was jumbled but the message was the same, this man was out to kill the gods. He had already killed three and was on his way to finish the job when something knocked him here. She spun around as the warrior groaned.

"Calliope......."

Talim knelt down and pushed him. Closing her eyes she saw a village in flames and a woman and child slain by the man. She saw the ashes cover his skin as he swore to murder the God of War. She was so deep into the vision she barely had time to hear the whirling and duck as a giant ring flew by. Laughing Tira jumped down and pulled her ring blade out of the ground.

"Oh look what I found. A little girl and a sleeping freak! You both will make a great dinner for Nightmare!"

Talim jumped up and ran at the clown looking girl.

"If you serve the cursed sword then you must fall!"

Talim jumped and spun in the air before landing behind Tira and stabbing. Still giggling the assassin moved to the side and swung at Talim's feet then chest. As she dodged Tira looped the ring over the girl and threw her over to the man. Tira giggled then suddenly took on a gloomy look.

"Now to cut your heart out!" Talim closed her eyes. Before the blow hit she heard a roar and a grunt of pain. Opening her eyes she saw Tira standing up and the pale warrior awake.

"So you want to play too? Fine! You will make a good offering!"

"The only thing that this fight will bring is your death!" Kratos drew Tyhon's Bane and fired several arrows at the girl. She easily dodged by the magic released from the arrows brought some rocks down, forcing Tira to run at him. Drawing his Athena Blades Kratos swung them by their chains and Tira dodged against this insane chain style. Kratos slashed five times then jumped in the air and slammed both Blades down on the ground and knocking Tira off her feet. Losing no time Kratos rammed into her and slammed her into a wall, punching her a few times then throwing her away. Tira stood up and threw her ring at him. Sneering Kratos drew the Blade of Olympus and cut the ring in half. Seeing his opponent trying to run Kratos threw his Blades and impaled her in the back. Grabbing the chains he heaved and lifted her up and slammed her down. Tira coughed blood and watching in horror as the monster strode up to her and lifted her but the swords in her.

"Who...what are you?"

"I am Kratos and you are dead!"

"You wont win. Nightmare will kill you all."

"It is your own death you should be concerned with."

Running Kratos threw her against a far stone pillar in the cavern and jumped, pulling himself on the chains to land feet first on her chest. Kratos pulled a blade out and stabbed it in the stone, and held on as he smashed her head against the rock. Finally Kratos jumped back to the platform, dragged Tira with him, and flung her into the water. The water bubbled for a moment then all that came up was blood.

An hour later Kratos and Talim sat on a grassy plain.

"This Nghtmare, who is he?"

"The Azure Knight. He has been massacring people for years to restore Soul Edge."

Kratos looked at her and she stared in shock.

"Soul Edge? I thought everyone around here knew about it. Its a ancient evil sword that eats souls to build its power. People hunt for it, only to be possessed by the dark spirit Inferno within. Nightmare is just the newest in a long line of hosts. The Evil Seed that heralded his possession drove the world mad. I heard someone with the holy sword Soul Calibur was heading to face Nightmare."

Kratos barely listened. Soul Edge. He had heard about it as God of War, but never looked into it. But if word of it had reached the gods, then it must be powerful, and with both.....wordlessly Kratos rose and looked to the stormy sky.

"Zeus! Do not think I am gone! I will find this Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, and with their power your son will make Olympus crumble at my feet! You hear me Zeus! I will not give up on my vengance!"

The skies lit up with lightning in response. First Ares, now Kratos sought Soul Edge. From his throne the King of the Gods felt fear and rage grip him. But his battle with Kratos had took to much. He would need more subtle methods. Not looking at Talim Kratos sneered at the heavens one more time then set off. The end would soon begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

For three days Kratos and Talim had been travelling across a grassy plain. They had not fear of getting lost, the flat land made the dark clouds visible anywhere. Talim told him the city was called Ostrheinsburg, Nightmare's base for his on and off rampages over the years. Night had fallen again and the Spartan sat infront of the fire in annoyance. He could have been half way to the city by now if it wasnt for the girl, but he couldnt bring himself to leave her behind. Talim sat on the other side.

"Child, tell me about these swords. Why did Ares want mortal made weapons so much?"

Talim looked up and sighed.

"I know only some of the details from friends. Once there was a normal sword made ages ago. Eventually it was bathed in blood and hate so much it developed a evil spirit known as Inferno, and it became known as Soul Edge. Since then countless people have sought its power, but Soul Edge always possesses them to satisfy the need for souls. Someone made a holy sword to defy the cursed sword, Soul Calibur. A few years ago a man appeared in Spain wielding Soul Edge, they call him Cervantes de Leons. A friend of mine went to fight Soul Edge, but apparently the pirate had lost to other heroes. Some time after that I passed out. It turned out someone had taken what remained of Soul Edge from Cervantes and triggered an Evil Seed that spread chaos. When a trader came to my village with a Soul Edge fragment I knew the evil and set out. Europe had been plagued by a monster known as the Azure Knight, Nightmare. He and Soul Edge were defeated by Soul Calibur before resurfacing. The two soul swords met at the Lost Cathedral and the explosion leveled the Cathedral. The energy must have brought you here from Greece. With one sword you could rival a god, with both of them..." Talim let the thought hang.

Kratos was beginning to see now. Ares would want Soul Edge to overthrow Zeus. And both sword would deliver his vengance on Olympus. Kratos went to sleep thinking of how his father would pay.

Waking early they set out. The walls of Ostrhiensburg were in view before Kratos stoped and spun around, Athena Blades out. A knight on horseback halted as the Spartan turned.

"Travellers. In the name of my Lady the city of Ostrhiensburg is blocked to all civilians. Leave or face the justice of Wolfkrone!"

Talim opened her mouth to rely but before she could get a word out the chain blades had sliced an arm off. Kratos spat on the arm as the knight tried to stop the blood.

"That is my reply to your kingdom. I have business in the city and you will not stop me!"

Kratos swung again but the horse was already speeding away. They were a mile from the city limits when Kratos stopped again. The stones under their feet shook as a large army raced after them, bearing the banners of a wolf. The first horsemen had just made it before Athena's Blades removed their heads. Roaring a battle cry the Spartan jumped on the knightless horse and rode at the army. The Blades blazed with fire as he rammed right through the army, the blades sweeping in his hands with the skill of a Spartan General. As the army spikemen organized Kratos jumped off and slammed his fist in the gound. The power of Atlas blasted the soldiers off their feet where the Blades finished them. Running up to a soldier he stuck his blade in the man before using him to plow through his own comrades. The carnage continued until the ranks parted for a white horse speeding at him. The spear with the wolf banner aimed right at him and bounced off the Fleece. The impact jarred his enemy and he tore his Blades through the horse. It tumbled to the ground and several knight helped the warrior up. Kratos was somewhat surprized to see it was a woman, armed with the spear and sword and clad in wolf themed armor. She lifted the visor and pointed her sword at him.

"State your name and business in Ostrhiensburg. Are you Nightmare's servant?"

"My name is no concern. And my business is the sword he carries."

"Soul Edge? Then you leave me no choice. I, Hildgrad Von Krone, will stop anyone seeking the cursed sword!"

"Then you shall die like your men!"

Hilde stabbed rapidly with her spear, driving the blocking Spartan back. Kratos blocked downward and stepped on the spear before jumping and slashing. Hilde leapt back and drew her sword. Seeing their princess at risk the knight jumped on the Spartan one by one until he could no longer throw them off. Raising his hand Kratos slammed it down. The warriors were thrown off and Kratos hit the ground more, Atlas Quake blasting the area. Drawing his Blades he slashed at the staggerd Hilde's legs, breaking the armor. Kratos flipped the spear up and ran Hilde through with her own weapon. Lifting her up he changed the grip and pinned her to the ground. Hilde made one last grab for her sword before she died. Seeing their leader gone the army began breaking up under Kratos' endless attack. Soon the field was clear.

Sophitia cried out as she hit the floor of the throne room. Nightmare sat on the throne, his normal hand supporting his head and his mutated hand holding Soul Edge. The Azure Knight's cruel voice echoed.

"That is for failing me girl. When I say kill you kill anyone who seeks the sword! If I still had Tira I would devour you now and your child! Fail me again and you will watch her slow death!"

Nightmare stood up and stalked out of the room, leaving the useless mortal in the dirt. Breathing heavily Sophitia kneeled up in shame. How could she end up in the service of the sword she opposed for years? Now she had to fight warriors like her, and perhaps even her own sister. Bowing her head she muttered.

"Gods, please forgive me!"

"We are with you, Sophitia."

Looking up with a gasp her eyes widened. Three men stood before her. One with brown hair and blue lines across his body, one with spikes and wicked claws, and one with a white beard and eyes white with power. Gasping again she bowed her head to the Brother Kings Posiedon, Hades, and Zeus.

"Oh my Lords, forgive me."

Zeus smiled tenderly at her.

"Fear not mortal, we know why you do this. Your child's life is linked to Soul Edge, and to kill those who would destroy it. We have taken pity on you Sophitia, and in memory of your service to the gods we will help you."

"Thank you my Lords, what must I do?"

"Soul Edge is far to powerful to remain among mortals. It must be brought to Olympus, beyond the reach of the weak minded. Offer the sword to us, and we will forgive your sins and and seal the sword away, so that your family may live. Defeat the two who oppose us!"

Sophitia bowed before looking up.

"I know I must defeat Nightmare, but who else?"

"The Fist of Ares, The Savior of Athens, The Godslayer. The Ghost of Sparta is after Soul Edge."

Sophitia's eyes narrowed, even as she paled in remeberance of their last meeting.

"Kratos."

"He seeks the sword to oppose us. He is a plauge on the gods. First Persephone, then Ares, and now Athena herself. Rise Athenian, and recieve the tools to kill this fallen god!"

As she stood water covered her to become scaled pauldrons, gauntlets, and boots.

"I, Posiedon, grant you this armor, so that the Blades of Athena do not kill you."

A black hilted sword and sheild formed in her hands, the blade bone white and a blood ruby in the shield.

"Take these weapons of Hades. Strike your enemy's heart and sent the soul to the Underworld!"

A bolt of lightning struck her. Gasping she felt pure power rush through her.

"I, Zeus the Skyfather, grant you the very Rage of the Gods, to wipe out this stain on Olympus. Kill the Spartan, and bring glory to us!"

Kneeling Sophitia covered her heart.

"I will not fail you my Gods."

"Then go with the Gods Sophitia. Go forth in the name of Olypmus!"


End file.
